


A Chance Encounter

by Chikabiddy



Series: LV AU Week 2018 [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Day 4: Genderswap, Genderswap, LV AU WEEK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/pseuds/Chikabiddy
Summary: Logan is a detective, Veronica is a Navy pilot. They meet in a bar during Fleet Week. Written for LV AU Week Day 4 (genderswap).





	A Chance Encounter

Detective Logan Echolls sat back in the bar, enjoying a well-deserved break after wrapping up a difficult case. He was nursing his second beer when the raucous laughter drew his attention to the door. A group clad in white was making their way loudly into the bar and Logan dropped his head in frustration. Fleet week. He’d completely forgotten, and now his much needed quite night off was on track to be the opposite of what he wanted. The Navy crowd tended to be boisterous and usually drew in everyone around them into their celebrations. Logan couldn’t’ fault them, not really, but he wasn’t in the mood tonight. He polished off his beer and went to the bar to pay his tab. A petite blond, just as loud and rambunctious as the rest, caught his eye with a smile half dazzling, half sly. It caught him off guard a moment, then he shook it off, tapping his fingertips on the bar and turning to catch the eye of the bartender. When their eyes made contact, he gave a small wave to bring the bartender over. With a couple words and dollars, he paid his tab and turned to leave. As he turned, he ran smack into the woman who’d caught his eye moments before. Instinctively, he reached out and caught her as she tumbled back from his momentum.

“Woah there, sailor,” he quipped.

“Ho ho, so original.” She looked up at him through her lashes, flashing an irritating smirk. “Come on, you can do better. That brooding brain of yours must have something better to offer.”

“Sorry, that’s the best I’ve got tonight.” He shrugged his shoulders apologetically and started to move past her.

She spun daintily around in front of him, hand lightly on his chest. “Oh, you disappoint me.” She studied his face for a moment, then lifted her hand to the back of his neck and tugged him down. She rose on tip toe to his ear; he was too stunned to protest. “I think you’re holding out on me.”

Logan felt the words tingle down to his toes. He hadn’t felt this electric in years and he knew he had a decision to make. He wasn’t sure exactly what this fiery ball of crazy wanted with him, but he definitely wanted to find out. Dropping his hand to her waist, he pulled her in, meeting her challenge.

“Are you trying to tempt me?”

“Definitely.” Her lips quirked up, and she bit her lip seductively.

“Is that the best you’ve got?” he whispered. “I’m disappointed.”

His heart began to pound as her lips stretched, baring her teeth. She looked predatory, and he was nervous in the best way. Leaning up again, she caught his earlobe in her mouth, sucking gently. Loud cheers sounded from behind her; her shipmates. Logan flinched back, face reddening.

“Awe, are you shy?” She held tighter to the back of his neck, making it so he’d have to move her hand if he wanted to get away with any grace. He didn’t want to get away, but he wasn’t too fond of their public setting. Another white clad sailor came up behind them, clapping his shipmate on her back.

“Mars!” He’d obviously had a few already, and it was taking its toll. His voice was louder than necessary, and his movements were sloppy. “Found your latest conquest already?”

The woman, Mars, squeezed the back of his neck sending shivers down Logan’s spine, then she spun away. Her movements were incredibly fluid, mesmerizing him.

“Dick!” There was a deceptive sweetness to her voice and Logan cracked a smile. “Hitting those bottles early, huh? Better watch it, you wouldn’t want Little Dicky compromised after _so long_ in with only your hand for company.”

“Oh, don’t you sweat, sweet stuff.” He grabbed her shoulder with a little shake. Logan narrowed his eyes, but Mars didn’t protest. “Little Dicky will be just fine when you come knocking tonight.”

“Awe.” She patted his cheek, head tilted in mock sympathy. “Don’t lose sleep waiting up for me. I do _hate_ to disappoint.”

Her last point was directed toward Logan with a twinkle in her eye. Logan shifted as his pants became uncomfortable. His movements weren’t missed; both Mars and Dick grinned, though hers was knowing while his was goofy. Mars gave Dick a light shove, and the sailor moved off with a laugh. After a second of deliberation, Logan called to the bartender for two beers.

“Little forward, ordering my drink for me.” He lifted an eyebrow at her, taking the beers from the bartender.

“Mm, yeah. We don’t want to get _forward_ , do we?”

He handed a beer to her, then grabbed her free hand and led her back to the booth he’d vacated earlier. She slid in next to him until their thighs were touching and placed a hand on his knee. He tried to swallow, but his throat was dry. He took a swig of his beer, trying to alleviate the problem.

“So, your latest conquest huh?”

“You jealous?”

“I might be, if your other conquests were actual competition.”

“How do you know they aren’t?”

“Well, if they had been you wouldn’t be here looking for me.”

“You don’t know that. A woman has needs after all, you might just be more convenient.”

“Mmm, _sure_.” He drew out the word, letting the sarcasm drip from his tongue. “I think she doth protest too much.”

Mars squeezed his thigh, this side of painful, causing him to tremble ever so slightly.

“And I think you’re confident for a man drinking alone on a Saturday night.”

She looked coyly at him, her intent blazing in her eyes. Logan considered his options. He had a long, difficult couple of weeks and really was there any better way to relax than in the arms of a beautiful woman? On the other hand, he knew next to nothing about her except the electricity he felt in her presence. He thought, tonight at least, that may be enough.

“I think I’d be amenable to proving you wrong.”

Her eyes lit mischievously, and she rose, pulling him with her. “My place?” He followed her quite willingly, smiling wide.

********

Something felt different about this time. Dick wasn’t wrong, Veronica did have a habit of bringing a new guy home every night while they were docked. It was always pleasant, gave her the relief she needed to get through the months without sex. But this nameless conquest was also right: the experience had any lasting impact she would have gone back for more rather than finding a new guy each night. And if it was unforgettable, well she may have reconsidered her stance on monogamy. She thought, maybe, this guy might be what she was waiting for. There was a certain quality about him that caught her spellbound, which wasn’t entirely new to her. She had a tendency to fall and fall hard when she did; unfortunately, she always seemed to give her heart completely to people who didn’t return the sentiment. Admittedly, that was a big part of why she’d given up on monogamy.

This guy, though, it felt fresh and raw like her first love had been. They had a spark that burned in her, making her feel more alive than she had in a long time. The Navy gave her direction, stability, and purpose; it quite literally saved her life. It did not, however, breath life into her the way these last few minutes had. There was no real decision to be made, not for her, and she made that abundantly clear. If he wanted her, all he had to do was ask. Excitement buzzed through her as they made their way to her hotel room, she couldn’t hold it back if she had wanted to. She flitted and twirled around him, leading and teasing him, building her own anticipation as they made their way closer to her room. He laughed at her antics, seeming to be as drunk on her as she was on him. It was intoxicating, really, feeling like a highschooler with a crush. When they reached the door to her room, she turned to face him fully placing a hand lightly on his chest. He raised his eyebrow in question and she laughed at the panic that momentarily flit across his face.

“Don’t worry, love,” she purred. “I intend for you deliver on our little wager.” He visibly relaxed. “But I’ve no idea what name I’m supposed to scream when you do.”

His grin widened. “You can just call me god; I’m sure you will be saying that enough anyway.”

“Awe, come on,” she protested. “Dick gave me away, partly at least. You’ve got me at a disadvantage.”

“Mmm,” he considered. “I think that’s just where I like you.”

He leaned toward her in challenge. She knew she could push it, get him to give in, but she thought something else might be more fun.

“I’ll get that name out of you.” Veronica promised.

Then she unlocked the door, swinging it wide in a quick fluid motion. Quick footsteps behind her signaled he was as eager to begin their time together as she.

********

Veronica woke, feeling entirely satisfied for the first time in a long time. When she’d spied the mysterious man the night before she felt drawn to him in a way she never had before. A smile slowly spread across her face as she thought back to their nighttime activities. It was worth it, and she was right about the fire. He was like a caged animal; someone who never showed the entirety of themselves. She stretched her arms and legs out slowly and noticed the bed beside her was cold. A small pang gripped her stomach when she remembered she’d never gotten his name, but she shook it off. They both knew what this was before the got back to her hotel room. She shouldn’t have been surprised, let alone disappointed, when he wasn’t there in the morning. Plus, she’d have to leave again Monday, getting back on the boat for another few months. Not ideal for anything more than a one-night stand. Still, it had been her absolute _best_ one-night stand. She rolled over, awake enough to get out of bed, and noticed a note on her bedside table.

 

>  Gone to get breakfast, keep yourself warm for me.
> 
> -Logan 

 

Veronica rolled back into bed, heart light and smile big, thinking this just might be the one she'd come back for. 


End file.
